Little Things
by verapaige01
Summary: They come in the dead of night, floating aimlessly in your mind. You can't swat them away, and they bother you until you give them form. (One-shots of characters and such)
1. Lily

He's standing in front of you, Death himself. Or at least as close to death as you possibly can get. He's got his wand out, what is he saying? Last words? All you know that James is gone, and all hope is gone for you and Harry too. If James is dead, how can there be any hope? But you have to try, try for the little bundle in the crib behind you, something, someone, that you might love more than James. Harry.

You beg, _please no_, _not Harry_, _please_, _NO, I'll do anything_, but it's all for nothing. Death laughs.

Last words before it's too late.

"I love you.", to the little bundle behind you, too small to know about the hope that has been lost. A perfect, salty tear drips from your eye, down your cheek, and off your chin.

A mother's love triumphs all, but you never know that.


	2. Sirius

This is it.

The end.

Or so it seems.

The world is crumbling all around you. Dark. And frightening as fuck. You know this. People are lost everyday, some literally vanished, but most you know are dead.

It's hard. No one ever said it would be easy, but it's so fucking _hard_. Why? Why does it have to be this way?

You thought your family was darker than your last name, but the world around you seems to be getting as black each day.

Another battle. What's it for?

For James, it's Lily, and Harry.

Remus has no one.

Peter… well, Peter doesn't seem to be around much anymore.

As for you, all you have left is James, Remus, and Peter.

The people you know and love so much.

But the thing about war, you know, and death, is the fact that it changes everything.

From know, to knew. From love, to loved.

Fuck.


	3. Bellatrix

Azkaban is a lonely place.

Life lied to you.

Life is a cheat.

But your master never lies. Never cheats.

Your master is better than life.

You love your master, more than anything.

He will come.

But for now, Azkaban is a lonely place.

Full of liars and cheats.

How unpure.

How unlike your master.


	4. Harry

Your scar burns, but that's the least of your worries. The diadem, the diadem. Find it. Where would it be?

Your name is spoken by a high voice, but that's the least of your worries. The diadem, the diadem. Find it. Where would it be?

Ransom, you say? For me? Oh Voldemort, you shouldn't have.

The clouds outside gather, but that's the least of your worries. The diadem, the diadem. Find it. Where would it be?

Your castle is crumbling, but that's the least of your worries. The diadem, the diadem. Find it. Where would it be?

It's found.

And all your problems come back, with the screams of the newly dead.

_You hope they forgive you._


	5. Hermione

He left you.

Gone.

Stormed out the tent like a ginger whirlwind, screaming and shouting.

CRACK!

Gone.

Of course he left you, you filthy Mudblood. You're nothing. Absolutely nothing.

All you have left of him is the pain in your heart, the numbness in your mind, and the tears on your face.

Other than that, you have nothing, and you are nothing, because he is gone.


	6. Luna

People look at you like a wisp of a human, about to be blown away by reality.

They take in the fantasies and mysteries you hold, and the shun them.

But they still fear what they don't know.

You bring it closer, embrace it.

The unknown is a powerful thing, isn't it?

That's what makes you stronger than all of them.

They just have to figure that out.


	7. Neville

Sometimes you don't know how your parents were any different than they are now, incompetent people that gift you gum wrappers.

You love them anyways.

Because they might not know you, or even themselves, or much of anything, really, but they are still the bravest people you know.

And you hate Voldemort for making them so brave, so brave to take a stand. You hate Voldemort for making them so them.

Because if Voldemort wasn't alive, your parents would talk normally. They could eat without help. They wouldn't throw temper tantrums like 5 year old. They wouldn't forget they were married to the person sleeping beside them in their room.

But Voldemort's alive. And he sent Bellatrix. And his parents will always be his parents, even if they are in St. Mungos. And he'll still love them.

And one day, when he becomes as brave as his parents, he will take a stand. He will be filled with courage, and he will do something. Even if he ends up next to his parents in St. Mungos. Or even six-feet under a headstone with his name on it.

He will take a stand. And that's all that matters.


	8. George

Death was like Filch.

You could get caught, or you couldn't. And sometimes it's a close call.

And if you get caught, you get taken away to detention.

...

All you can do is stare. There are no tears. No screams.

Fred got caught by Filch.

So what? It was only detention, right? He'll be back tomorrow.


	9. Mrs Weasley

Seven.

Seven children.

"Too many!" "Goodness gracious!" "Must be a handful!"

Never too many. (But of course they were a handful.)

And when they started growing up, they started getting reckless, but they were going places in this world.

Sometimes reckless is quite dangerous.

But anytime anyone ever said ANYTHING about her children, she would be there to proudly talk about how talented and wonderful all of them were.

Even if she was afraid that they wouldn't come back.


	10. Voldemort

Your soul.

Your humanity.

It was a weakness, right? I mean, yes, puny Potter found someway to evade him, but he was going to rise up, kill the boy, and soon all of wizard kind would bow down to him.

And only him.

He would be immortal, he would be powerful. It would be glorious.

He was so close, he could almost taste it.

* * *

It was so close, yet it seemed much more difficult to kill Potter than had been expected.

It had been seven years since he was stuck on the back of that sniveling prat of a man's head, and Potter was still not dead.

It filled him with an inexplicable rage.

Fighting with him now, the fact that he knew the exact spell to render a Potter useless to his precious Mudbloods, that made him slightly happier.

"Avada kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

A split second before a bright green jet of light hits him, he thinks of his mother. The one person that ever loved him.

And in that moment, he had never been angrier. He would end up just like her.


End file.
